Leave Me Alone
by CrimsonStorm3737
Summary: Something happens to Nick and he's acting strange. Set before Nick and Jess get together.


Nick came home after work, he had just finished a night shift and it was half 5 in the morning, all he wanted to do was to go to bed and forget about everything that had just happened. However something stopped him, out from the kitchen popped Winston. Nick jumped back against the door yelling not expecting anyone up this late.

"Nick, calm down." Winston laughed as he came over and patted Nicks back. Nick flinched at the touch of Wilson and stepped further back so he was up against the door. Winston stepped back looking at his friend in confusion, "Goodnight Nick." he said nodding before walking away. Nick slid down the door so he was sitting on the ground, as soon as the apartment fell silent and Winstion closed his bedroom door he began to cry and curl up in a ball, 'why did this have to happen, he asks himself. Right now he didn't want to be near anyone however he didn't want to be alone. Nick finally got up off the floor and dragged himself to bed 10 minutes later before anyone came into the room and saw him.

Winston walked into the kitchen the next day and looked at his friends, "Where's Nick?" he asks. They all look around expecting him to be there, but he wasn't. "He must still be in bed, was he not doing a night shift last night?" Jess tells him. Winston nods and then sits down at the table, "Yeah but he is acting strange." Winston tells them. Jess gets up and puts her hand on his shoulder, "He was probably just tired, i'll go and check on him" Jess walks off towards Nicks room. "I wouldn't if I were you." Winston shouts, but Jess walks on.

"Nick?" Jess calls as she enters the room. As she walks in she sees the mess before she sees Nick, but there he was lying in his bed curled up in a ball sleeping. Jess walks over to to the bed and sits down on it. Nick jumps awake from the slight movement of the bed and backs up against the wall and quickly rubs his eyes before seeing who it is. Jess laughs "Nick calm down, its only me". Nick looks at her for a few seconds before giving her a fake smile and settling down. "Are you okay sweetie?" She asks as she squeezes his leg. Nick quickly brings his legs up close to his chest and remains quiet, not looking at Jess. Jess quickly moves closer to him however he jumps up off the bed and backs away. "Just leave me alone Jess!" Nick shouts. Jess looks at him hurt. "I was just trying to help." Jess tells him. "Well stop, I don't need your help!" Nick shouts again.

The others come running to the room when they hear the shouting, he turns and looks at them "Will all of you just leave me alone!" He shouts at them all. He then turns to Jess, "Go away!" he shouts at her. Jess quickly gets off the bed and runs away to hide her tears. The others remain there for a few more seconds before Schmidt closes the door. Nick lies back down on his bed the way he lay before and begins to cry again.

"What is wrong with him?" Cece shouts as she storms out of Jess' room and towards Nick's. However nobody follows her. Cece storms through the door and towards Nick who is lying on his bed staring at the wall. She grabs him by the top and pulls him up so he is kneeling on the bed facing him. "How dare you speak to her like that!" Cece shouts in his face. Nick tries to pull away but Cece is stronger than she looks and pulls him back. "Let me go!" Nick tells her as he continues to pull away from her. "No, not until you tell me why you did that to her, she did nothing wrong" Cece continues shouting. After a few seconds Cece then stops shouting and looks at Nick, he has so much fear and panic in his eyes, he looks under slept and scared. She eventually loosens he grip and lets him go. Nick moves to the other side of the bed so the bed is between them both, he's shaking and panicking, pulling his sleeves up and rubs his eyes. "What happened to your arms?" Cece asks. Nick looks at them and quickly pulls his sleeves down, "Leave me alone" he says not looking at her. She moves round the bed getting closer to him but he just backs away again quickly. "Please leave me alone." Nick pleads to her. Cece stares at him for a few moments, "Nick what happened?" She questions him again. Nick doesn't answer and just turns around on his feet looking for some way to get her to leave.

"Im sorry" Cece tells nick before shouting "Jess, guys, come in here". Nick looks at her as if he has just been stabbed, the fear grew inside his eyes and he starts to panic even more. Everyone comes running into the room staring at the two. "Pull up your sleeves Nick" Cece tells him looking at her feet. Nick shakes his head and whispers "No". "Whats going on here?" Schmidt asks looking at them both. "Nick has something to show you." Cece tells him. "Nick?" Cece gestures towards him. Nick remains standing there staring at Cece.

Winston and Schmidt finally start to move closer towards him, at this point he backs into the corner of the room. "Guy please, just leave me alone." He tells them with a shaky voice. Putting both his arms out to stop them.

Nick looks towards the door as Jess slowly enters, he eyes were all red and puffy, she had been crying. While Nick was distracted Winston and Schmidt jump towards Nick and grab him. Nick finally snaps back to reality and cries out in fear. "Please leave me alone" he shouts in a terrified way "Don't touch me." He shouts as he falls to the ground to try and get away at the same time Winston grabs his shirt and pulls it off him. Both the guys back away at this point as they look at what Cece had wanted to show them, however there was more to see than even Cece had known. Nicks body was covered in bruises and cuts.

Jess quickly steps forward closer to him, but Cece puts her arm out to hold her back. They all remained silent as Nick slowly stood up not looking at them wrapping his arms round his body. "Nick what happened?" Schmidt asked. Nick keeps his eyes closed tight as he shakes his head not being able to speak. "Who hurt you?" Cece asks him. Nick looks up at Cece as the tears slowly fall down the side of his cheeks. "I- I don't know" Nick whispers as he looks away. "Please leave me alone" He tells his friends as he pulls a blanket up to cover himself.

"Nick we're not leaving you" Winston tells his friend as he once again steps towards him. "No!" Nick yelps as he puts his hand out to stop Winston again, he runs his hands through his hair as he starts to panic, his whole life is falling down around him, he wished this never happened, he feels sick, he feels so mortified and finally he feels faint. At that point Nick collapses onto the floor. Schmidt and Winston then run to his aid and lift him onto the bed where they gently lie him down. "I'm going to call an ambulance." Cece says as she runs out of the room. His friends then take a closer look at Nicks body, the bruises were every colour, blue, purple, yellow and some of the cuts we still bleeding.

"Buddy, your going to be okay" Winston says to the unconscious Nick as he wraps the blanket around him. Jess then walks over to the bed and sits on it like she had earlier that day, he eyes are filled with held back tears "Nick" she whispers as she takes his hand. Schmidt puts his hand on her shoulder for support."He is going to be okay Jess, you know that." Jess looks up and him and just nods her head slightly before looking back at Nick "This is ridiculous" Cece shouts as she storms into the room, "They wont send out an ambulance for another hour. Its not like its a taxi service!" Cece then sits down on the bed beside Schmidt and rests her head on his shoulder calming down.

Nick suddenly makes a small cry and struggles about on the bed at this point Jess lets go of his hand. Before Nick even opens his eyes everything comes flooding back to him, what had happened. He slowly opens his eyes and sits himself upright on the bed with his back to the wall. He quickly looks at all his friends, and then at Jess. "Im sorry" he whispers in a broken voice to her, she nods and smiles "Its okay".

Nick looks down and squeezes his eyes shut as the tears roll out of them. "I got attacked last night." He whispers"After coming out of the bar" he takes a slow and shaky breath "I dont know who they are but they- they, raped me". Nick whispers even quieter as he pulls his legs close to his chest and buries his head in his arms. "I don't know why" he cries. Cece then starts to cry and put her arm around a crying Jess. Winston and Schmidt just looked at each other, they had just scared the life out of their best friend by grabbing him and holding him and then pulling his shirt off. "Can you please just leave me alone now." Nick cries from beneath his arms. "Please" he cries again. "Nick we cant leave you." Schmidt tells him. "Its bad enough already, just leave." he tells them again.

Everybody then gets up slowly and leaves the room, all except Jess. Jess sits there for a moment before she moves up beside Nick, she pulls the blankets up so they were covering her knees. She turns her head to look at the man, the man who she had so many feelings for and he didnt even know it. "I dont want you to be alone" She tells him in a broken voice. Nick remains where he is, shaking as cries. Tears then start to fall again from Jess's eyes as she lays her head back against the wall and closes her eyes. Nick then turns his head so he's looking at Jess, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and the one thing he didn't want was for her to cry. "Jess?" He whispers. Jess opens he eyes and looks at Nick giving him a small smile. "Please don't leave me alone." He cries as he wraps his arms around her so her head as resting on his. She then wrapped her arms around him gently.


End file.
